


Meeting the Famil(ies)

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Category: One Piece
Genre: Marineford? Don't know her, it's more of a canon-centric au than anything else, no one dies, sorry., trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: Makino finally meets the boys again after a long, long time.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 491





	Meeting the Famil(ies)

"A ship's coming our way! No flag, but Akagami's Red Force is with it!"

Marco scowls, but the three morons in front of him perks up. Luffy is practically vibrating, while Ace laughs at him. Even Sabo have a small, wistful smile on his face.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!! We need to greet Shanks!"

The newest Pirate King shouts, tugging at the other two's arms.

Truthfully, Marco still wonders how the teenager won the race to One Piece. Sometimes. Other times, he remembers Roger and its not much of a mystery anymore. Honestly, D's.

He follows the three to the shore, patiently watching as Luffy waved his hand enthusiastically, chanting something unintelligible. Ace was grinning too, arm crossed, and something inside him warms at the sight of his Father's mark on his back.

It was destroyed when the mad dog got Ace, and now it covers the scars of the war. Marco's just glad that Ace is alive and not... Dead. Or anything. He shudders, thinking of those two years wondering if Ace would wake from the coma or not.

Sabo approaches him, exasperated and amused at the same time.

"Is he always like that, yoi?" He asks, and the other blond throws his head back and laughs. Marco feels his lips twitch upwards, and he shakes his head almost fondly. This kids... They're really something else. Especially when they're together.

"Nah. He's usually much worse," Sabo finally answers, eyes still shining mischievously. Marco groans, rubbing his forehead hiand scowling.

Sabo chuckles, and opens his mouth. Before he can say anything though, a rubbery arm came out of nowhere and dragged him to the shore where the two ships had docked.

He walks closer, watching quietly as a green haired lady stops in front of the now quiet trio. An orange haired – Man? Woman? – stood behind her, lips pulled into a fierce scowl. Two men stood beside her, eyes locked on the ground and trembling. Marco thinks he knows why, but he's polite enough to not ask.

With a closer look, he could see that the ginger haired one was trembling, and her eyes has a familiar shine to it. He would know, after all, he saw the same glassy look in the eyes of his siblings after the Paramount War.

"Dadan..." Sabo breathes out, eyes wide. Ace was looking at the two men, wonder in his eyes. But Luffy...

He's only looking at the crying green haired lady, eyes confused.

"Makino... Why're you crying?" 

He takes a step forward, arms stretched, and Marco can't help but see him as a child reaching for his mother. The lady makes a small, wounded noise, before taking a shaky step forward.

"You!"

Luffy froze, mouth open and eyes wide. Hurt and confusion swims in his eyes, and Marco can see the fleet bristling angrily. Robin takes a small step forward, but Marco sees Shanks shake his head. The historian scowls, but doesn't make any moves after.

"You didn't write," the lady said, voice trembling, "you didn't call. You dropped off the face of Earth and when you– when you resurfaced, what did you do? You pulled deadly stunts one after another! Do you know how it looked to us? Do you know what it was like for us, when we knew how much a brother's death affected you already? Do you, Monkey D. Luffy?"

"I..."

"I don't know what you've been thinking, young man, but it looked as if you're suicidal! Do you know how awful we felt reading about your exploits, wondering if one day the papers will announce your death?!? And you!" The lady shakily points at Ace now, who takes a step back and looks away.

"We thought you died! I know you found a family, Portgas D. Ace, but would it hurt you to inform us you were alive? We already lost a son to the Government, with no body to bury because the sea took it, and then – and then we lost the two of you too?"

The orange haired manlady was crying into a white handkerchief now, and a bottle of booze had appeared in their hands.

"And you didn't even see it fit to inform us you were actually alive!" She accuses to the blond brat, who guiltily looks down.

"Did you know we mourned for the three of you? Two years, you brats, for two years we mourned for the three of you. Garp cried, the bandits cried, the whole fucking village wept for you! Because you may be the troublemakers of Mt. Colubo, the Demon Brats of Grey Terminal, but you were ours! You were ours, and we're happy you found your happiness out here. We're happy that you found homes and accomplished your dreams. We're glad that you can finally see a future before you..."

The lady trails off, slouching forward and looking away.

"I'm just disappointed we're not a part of that life."

The three boys are crying now, and Marco can't really fault them. There's no eyes that isn't atleast a little bit wet, and he could see Thatch and the Strawhat sniper bawling together. The cyborg is crying too... In fact, all of the Strawhat's are crying in varying degree. Even Jimbei.

"Mak'no, 'm sowwy," the youngest one says, throwing himself towards the lady and wrapping himself around her, head buried on her neck. The lady stumbles, directly into the orange haired bandit who catches them. Makino sniffs, and hugs the boy back, before looking up then shifting until she's comfortably sitting on the orange haired probably bandit. She opens her arms invitingly.

Ace and Sabo shared a look, then takes a hesitant step forward.

"C'mere, you brats," the bandit says, and it's the first sentence Marco heard her say. He deems her a lady, then watches as the two practically throws themselves into the green haired lady, Luffy sandwiched between them. The bandit wraps her arms around all of them somehow, while the two men beside her finally looks up and shares a smile.

"Okay, that's it. I gave all of you time for the mushy stuff," the bandit says, pushing the four away from her and standing, "time to bring out the feast!"

The two men beside her wipes their tears, turning to the ship and screaming, "You heard the boss, guys! Bring out the feast!"

People of all age and sizes came out of the ship, carrying all manners of food and drinks. Marco notes that most of it are meat, but there are a few dessert he'd never seen before. Then three whole, uncooked crocodile was taken out, and then three boars huge enough to be considered for Grand Line. In fact, most of the uncooked meat comes in three sets, and Marco really doesn't want to know why.

Sabo laughs brightly, and he looks towards them. Ace looks confused as the bandits practically crowded him, checking and prodding his scars and tattoos. The bandit leader hovers behind the two, chatting quietly with Red Hair.

Luffy was laughing too, his hat placed on Makino's head. The villagers are ruffling his hair, grinning widely and looking at him with pride in their eyes. 

A cough echoes from behind them, and Marco stiffens as he recognizes one of the old men as Vice Admiral Garp. And beside him... Is an old man he doesn't recognize. Garp looked uncomfortable, but the other man stands tall. The marine opens his mouth to say something, but the frail looking man hits him in the head with a cane.

"You're not leaving until you apologize, Garp," he says coldly, and all three tears their eyes away from the marine captain to the other man.

"Why'd he ap'logize?" Luffy asks, brows furrowed.

"He did a great disservice to the name D, to my sister, and to my niece. He broke his promise to protect you three–"

"So? He was a Marine, Mayor, and we were pirates and a revolutionary. It was natural that he will stand against us. He trained us for that exact moment, didn't you, Gramps?"

Everyone stares at Luffy with huge eyes, who simply stuck a finger inside his nose.

"He even held back," Sabo points, "and he's not a Marine anymore."

Everyone looks at him with confusion, and he smiles mysteriously.

Ace shrugs. 

"Let's eat, now. Enough of the drama," he says, as if he wasn't just crying a few minutes ago. He throws an arm around the old man, while Luffy chatters beside him.

The mayor scowls, but lets go of Garp. The bandit glares at him, before sighing and grabbing his ears. Makino takes his arm on the other side, laughing. Shanks follows them, shaking his head. Sabo chuckles, meeting Marco's eyes knowingly. 

'We're complete now. We'll be giving you the threats later.'

He sighs, and wonders where he could hide. The crowd dispers, the villagers and bandits hesitantly making their way to the makeshift kitchens, dragging their goods with them.

Later that night, Marco watched Ace and his brothers eat most of the food with Garp. Stories were swapped between the villagers, bandits, pirates, and revolutionaries. Shanties were sung, booze was drank, and Marco realized that everyone here is sort of his extended family through Ace and his brothers... What a weird thought. He doesn't know if he likes it or not. 

But his siblings looks so happy mingling among allies, and Ace looks so content, and even Shanks is relaxed. 

Marco smiles, sharing a look with Izou, who smiled brightly.

They'll maybe topple the government next, then everything's gonna be perfect.

***  
Bonus:

"Oh, everyone, guess what? Ace found the love of his life with a blue, burning turkey~"

Sabo singsonged, making everyone froze and look at Marco. He blinks, then nervously waved.

Now, you might think, 'Why would Marco, 1st Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, be nervous?'

And let me tell you, dearest reader, that you would be too if a rival Yonko crew, an ex-Marine Hero, the Pirate King, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary army, two mothers, a whole bandit clan, a whole village, and all of your crew are smiling at you. And not the kind, warm smiles either. 

Shanks was the first one to move, a shark like grin on his face as he swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Now, now, Phoenix. Look at me. Look at Luffy. Look at Sabo. Now to Garp, then to the village," he says, a tinge of warning in his voice. Marco swallowed painfully as their smiles sharpened further.

"You see all of us clearly? All of us are dangerous. All of us can conjure a torturous image beyond your imagination, and make it true. But, you see, none of us will be able to do any of it after his mothers are done with you. So don't you ever, ever hurt Ace, because if you do? Facing me is the last thing to worry about."

Shanks patted Marco's shoulder hard enough to make him stumble.

"Wait—hey! What are you doing with my birdie?!?"

Everyone looked up to Ace, whose struggling from Luffy's rubbery hug. Marco sweat drops.

"We're just talking, Ace-kun," Makino smiles innocently, and Ace pouts.

"Why just him?!? Luffy's Torao is here too, and I saw Koala nearby!"

"Ohoh, what's this? All of you boys grew up so fast."

"Luffy's too young for that!"

"I'm the Pirate King, I can do what I want!"

More exclamations of surprise and offense echoed, and Marco can't help but sweatdrop. This is the family he's entering?

Insane, all of them. And Oyaji knows he loves it.


End file.
